1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of means for conveying of articles and for controlling the accumulating of articles within prespecified zones within a system. This type of arrangement is particularly usable for supplying various amounts of load selectively or continuously to a location while at the same time preventing overloading of the conveyor adjacent to the off loading station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art configurations utilize various interlocking systems between zones. However, none of these interlocking control systems make use of the control logic nor the specific hardware set forth in the present invention. Examples of prior art pertaining to the current field of this invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,728,538 issued to E. Gentil et al; 3,323,636 issued to Gotham; 3,612,247 issued to Pipp; 3,612,248 issued to Wallis; 4,088,224 issued to Kittredge; 4,108,303 issued to Vogt et al; 4,108,304 issued to McKnight et al; 4,109,783 issued to Vogt; 4,174,777 issued to Riehle; 4,238,029 issued to Pirro, Jr.; 4,273,239 issued to Thwaites et al; 4,311,231 issued to Milazzo; 4,344,527 issued to Vogt et al; 4,392,568 issued to Turnbough et al; 4,453,627 issued to Wilkins; 4,461,382 issued to Hoover et al; 3,860,106 issued to Cooley; 3,840,110 issued to Molt et al; 3,724,642 issued to DeGood; 4,096,942 issued to Shepherd; 4,473,149 issued to Vogt et al; 4,534,462 issued to Hoover et al; 4,562,920 issued to Jaffre; and 4,383,605 issued to Harwick.